


Warm

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Betaed, F/M, I like the pairing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: The two share a moment by the fire (Update: Now beta read)





	Warm

Sypha was cold. The long day of travel weighed heavy on her narrow shoulders. It was well into the night and she rested on a small log by their fire, the freezing wind  blowing down from the mountains beating on their small camp. Occasionally she would risk reaching out to warm her hands by the flames, but would quickly return them to the safety of her tattered robe.

Trevor made for poor travelling company, he had barely spoken ten words since they left Alucard’s castle three days ago. He spent his time either moping or working and the magician was loathe to say that she missed his company. She figured it was inevitable, he had spent so much time traveling alone, it was only natural for him to turn to familiar habits. He lay asleep in their shared tent not ten feet away, his soft snoring the only indication he was even there. 

Sypha was accustomed to much more noise, the many voices of those in her caravan talking and telling long-winded stories, warm food passed from person to person, a sense of familiarity and comfort she could never quite describe. For now, all she had was Trevor and the dimming embers she called a fire.

There was a boorish grunt coming from the tent, and Sypha sighed, knowing well he wasn’t pleasant when woken in the middle of the night..

“Jesus Christ it’s cold,” he spat through gritted teeth. She rolled her eyes at the childish comment and turned to see the hunter emerge from his hovel. He was noticeably disheveled, his cotton undershirt and pants loose around his neck and waist, his hair was mussed and sticking to parts of his cheek and beard. He had enough sense to remember to put on his boots. “Is it morning yet?” He yawned and stretched his arms. 

Her eyes lingered on the sight as he reached to scratch just below his navel. A blush fell across her cheeks as she realized where exactly she was staring. “No Belmont. It’s not.” She turned away from him. Returning her eyes to the embers of the fire, now almost completely extinguished, she reached a hand over them and willed them back to roaring life.

He eyed her up and down, the robe didn’t even cover her one arm now. The fresh scars of both the scratches and the gory imprint of her hand still a vivid pink. Another gust of wind rushed through they camp and he could see her shiver.

“Aren’t you cold?”

She rubbed at her scarred shoulder. “I could use a blanket.”

“Right.” He dove back into the tent. 

After a few minutes of Trevor wrestling with fabric, he re-emerged with what looked to be a pile of rags. 

“What on earth is that?”

He held the garment up for her to see. The cream colored fur surrounding the collar was clean, and despite that the black fabric was filled with holes and gouges it was intact enough to be useful. It was the cloak from Gresit.

“You keep that horrid thing?” She pointed to one of the large holes, just below his knee. 

“Do you want it or not? Better than this shitstorm out here.” He lightly dusted it off, a small cloud of debris falling from the aged material. 

She gave a sigh of distaste but reached her hand out to take the cloak. “Very well.”

He gave a pleased grunt in reply, and walked to wrap it around her. She was immediately enveloped in a curious sensation. His calloused hand lightly brushed her cheek as he secured it around her neck. It was much softer than she imagined, and there was a considerable amount of weight to it. He took a spot next to her on the log, and resigned to stare into the fire.

It smelled like him. Blood, beer, and something she would rather not put a name to, but it was undeniably his smell. Sypha relished in the familiarity of it all, and pulled the cloak tighter around herself.

“Thank you, Trevor.” She smiled.

“No problem.”He ran a hand through his hair, pulling most of it from his face. He kept his eyes trained on the fire, and let her get accustomed to the warmth of his favorite cloak. Trevor yawned again, letting his eyes drift closed for a few seconds.

“Belmont?”

“Hnngh?”

“Don’t you want to sleep?”

“Maybe later, I’m perfectly fine at the moment.”

She retreated further into the soft cloak, taking in the essence of Trevor into her lungs. Sypha watched him as he watched the fire, silently pleading for him to say something. “Are you cold Trevor?” she asked, and raised an arm to open a space for him to join her. The look she gave Trevor was completely innocent, a genuine offer from a friend to another. “Considering me returning the favor from when we were in the hold.”

“The cloak isn’t wide enough for the two of us.” Trevor deadpanned. “It might be long enough though.” 

She furrowed her brows. “I don’t understand.” 

He sighed, then lowered himself so that he was sitting on the ground a few feet away from the fire and patted the dirt between his legs.

“Oh.” Her face flushed red. “Um. If you say so.”

Sypha stood slowly, handing the cloak to Trevor, who easily swung it around his shoulders. She scanned his face for any signs of malice, but all she could see was the tired eyes of a man who had been waiting for a real night’s rest. The mage rested a hand on his bent knee for support, and tried to settle comfortably between his legs, her own pressed close to her chest.

Once she was able to lean back into his chest easily, he wrapped the length of the cloak around them both. His smell was much more noticeable now, but she didn’t find it nearly as repulsive as her initial thought. His breathing was heavy, but even and Sypha found the rise and fall of his chest assuring. She leaned back into him further, which gave Trevor more room to wrap the cloak. His arms were resting across her stomach, holding her in a tight, warm embrace. They sat like this for a while, simply enjoying the presence of another, but Sypha had a question burning in the back of her mind.

“Why did you wake Trevor?” she probed. It was unlike him to get up during his well needed naps.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with. Just a nightmare.”

“Do you get them a lot?”

He pulled her closer. She supposed that would be her answer. They fell back into their easy silence;Trevor rested his chin in her soft curls and counted her breaths to soothe himself. Sypha’s legs fell asleep, and fidgeted in an effort to get the blood flowing again. She tried to sit up a small bit, accidentally pushing her tailbone directly into Trevor’s lower regions.

She felt his breath hitch in her hair. “Oh! I’m sorry!” she apologized and returned to an embarrassed silence. He grunted in reply and resumed his counting.

He said nothing, so she tried to ignore the small feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach to save her further embarrassment, but she moved ever so slightly towards him.

Her hand moved to rest on his inner thigh, just running her fingers along in the fabric of his underclothes. They drifted up and down, drawing small waves across his leg. He still did not speak, but his hold on her waist tightened, his hands resting on her sides pressing gently into her. She moved her own legs closer together, but she was tired of experimenting.

She took a small intake of breath, and moved herself backwards, pressing herself flush against the hard planes of his chest and something delightfully pressing against her lower back. The reaction was immediate. 

Trevor groaned into her hair, his hands gripped her hips with force, pulling her tighter against him. His breath was much more labored now, and his lips caressed the shell of her ear. His hands dragged up her form to grip her breasts, the wide fingers digging into the soft, light fabric of her clothes and bruising the tender skin underneath. 

 

“Trevor…..” she begged, and ground harder into him. Trevor, emboldened by her actions, slipped his hand between her legs. She froze entirely, a stifled gasp caught on her lips. He massaged the dampening area underneath her robe, her hands reached up to his neck for purchase. She moved in long, luxurious waves, her curves rolling against Trevor. His other hand slipped underneath the light dress under the cloak, fingers ghosting over a hardened nipple. He groaned as she moved against him, pressing harder into his member. He latched onto her neck, suckling at the soft skin, gaining another moan from her. 

“Trevor please....” She whined, grasping at the short hairs at the base of his neck. He fumbled for a moment, excitement dulling the dexterity of his fingers under the cloak again, now stroking between her navel and her sex. She let out a high-pitched whine when he bit her neck again. At the same time, he dipped two fingers into her, earning a high-pitched squeal. He moved his hips to press against her as he thrusting his fingers at a brutally slow pace. 

 

In a whirlwind she turned, the two now facing each other, their noses barely inches apart. His fingers slipped out of her, slick with her liquids. They stared, panting in each other’s faces, taking in the sensuality of the moment.

“My god you’re beautiful,” Trevor murmured, and Sypha’s blush deepened. She gently snuck a hand around his neck, keeping eye contact with him, then she crashed their lips together. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved together, both striving for a deeper sense of closeness, to drink in the other. She straddled his hips, pressing their sexes together creating a delicious friction. . They ground against each other, small moans and gasps filled the air as they drove together for a mutual climax.

His hand moved back down her body to find her sex again, and she let out another pleased whine when he found his target. She dripped down his fingers, the thick digits curling inside of her. She broke the kiss to gasp, and her hands fisted in the front of his shirt. She rolled on his fingers, her light moans tickling the shell of his ear. With his free hand, he reached into his trousers, skilled hands making quick work of the loose ties. 

“Sypha, please.” his fingers slowed inside of her. She moved to look him in the eye, then down. She nodded. Her hips moved, ever so slightly forward so that she hovered above him. She lifted her skirt, the pale, unmarked skin of her lower half exposed to the air. He rested a hand on her outer thigh as they leaned in for another kiss. 

Without a warning, she lowered herself. Before she even engulfed the full tip, he grunted impatiently. Grabbing her hips with both hands, he pulled her down onto himself firmly.. She moaned when she slammed onto his lap, the soft pubic hair rubbing against her clit. She shook as she waited to move, the shivering hitting Trevor at his core. “Please for the love of all that is holy Sypha can I move yet.” His eyes were screwed shut and he pressed his forehead against hers, grinding his teeth together to still himself. She let herself settle on top of him, gently moving her hips to accommodate his girth. After a few minutes she nodded. He kept the deathly grip on her hips as he latched onto the protrusion of her collarbone with his lips, and worked on leaving a mark as he lifted her. She slid smoothly, whining as he left the tip enveloped inside of her. 

He let her slam down onto him again, both groaning at the contact. He leaned back, laying his head against the log for support, and began a steady rhythm of bouncing her on his cock. She rolled on top of him, completely at his whims, the hands gripping her hips pressing into her with a bruising force. He moved his hips to meet her force, pounding into her. 

“Jesus Christ Trevor!” Sypha cried, throwing her head back and letting herself be rut against. Trevor grunt as he pushed, edging closer to his climax. 

She came quickly, spilling out onto his pelvis, further slickening their movements. She cried out as he pushed in further, trying to reach his orgasm.

“Sypha!” He screamed, and spilled out into her, pulling her down onto him and thrusting up as high as possible, and lifting his hips off of the ground. 

When he came down from the sheer euphoria of the moment, wiping the sweat from his brow, and trying to catch his breath. “Are you alright Sypha?” He asked.

She lifted herself off of him, a mess of liquids spilling from her and onto him. “I believe I am.” She made a poor effort of trying to wipe it away with her robe.

He laughed weakly. “We should probably get some sleep.”

“Probably, yes.” She sat next to him against the log.

“Later then?”

“Later then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing smut I could really use some feedback if you have any. This is also going to be multi-chapter because the original was really long and I wanted to build the tag. (Update: Now Beta read)


End file.
